dancecentralfandomcom-20200223-history
MacCoy
'' "It's your boy D.J. MacCoy!"'' MacCoy (pronounced McCoy and full name Oleksander Macko) is one of the dancers in Dance Central and Dance Central 3. Description MacCoy is one of the 8 default characters in Dance Central. He is traditionally the default dancer to more jazz-like songs, such as "Brick House" and "Jungle Boogie". As suggested by his voice mail message, which can be heard in the character select mode, he was raised by his grandmother. He was missing in DC2, and returns in DC3 in a crew with Dare known as D-Coy. Outfits He has 2 outfits. They are called Sunday Best & Stylehead. (Stylehead is an unlockable outfit and is unlocked by getting 25 stars total with MacCoy) Dance Central Sunday Best: Orange-lens sunglasses, blue and white polo shirt, tan pants and dark gray shoes. Stylehead: Same sunglasses, black and gray headphones settled around his neck, green and white striped, yellow & orange jacket half unzipped to reveal a blue shirt, green pants, black and gray knee pad on his right knee, and white sneakers with dark green laces. Dance Central 2 & 3 Crew Look (D-Coy): Stylehead Outfit from DC1 with some changes, his knee pad turns all black and his sneakers turns black with orange lines and black laces. He wears a funky Green Sweatpants. He reveals a part of his V-neck shirt which turns to black. The player is awarded this outfit when the player rescues D-coy from the hands of DR.TAN in the story. Under Control: Same costume, but with a mind control helmet. Character Creation "In the end, MacCoy is actually far less creepy than I’d envisioned him," jokes lead character artist Matt Perlot when talking about the Dance Central character. Ultimately, that’s not exactly how the rest of the team saw him. Despite being raised outside of hip hop and B-Boy culture, Perlot says “We see him as having this encyclopedic knowledge” of that world. “He’s the one willing to go all the way there.” It’s reflected in his final look, a mash-up of sporting gear and sportswear -- he’s not only serious about his skills, but he pays homage to the old school that he loves so much. MacCoy’s slightly odd look falls right in with the design team’s notion of there not being one "look" for dancers; diversity in aesthetic is as important as the moves and dance moves found in the game. The clean, almost preppy outfits of MacCoy drive home that there’s not one style that defines dance or hip-hop. While not as creepy as Perlot may have originally visualized, there’s still something completely unique about MacCoy’s design: “He’s got a strangeness to his style, for sure,” the lead character designer adds. And in Dance Central 2 & 3, MacCoy's voice is from a Jersey accent to a Russian accent. It is unexplained why. MacCoy in DC3, instead of using his 1st Look outfit, like other DC1 characters using their 1st outfits, MacCoy is in his Street Style. Imię i nazwisko: MacCoy Hobbies: Mad skillz on the dance floor, that super fresh toprock style, always driving the ladies wild. Interests: Funky, old-skool American beats and getting the name “DJ MacCoy” out on the streets. Favorite Movie: Fallen Angels 7: Return to Reform School Favorite Food: “Grandma’s homemade zalyvne – I could eat it up in 1 bite!” Blood Type: '''B-. “Hey, it’s better than C+, you heard?” '''Height: "6,2" Physical Description 'Tall, Skinny, Light-skin, ' Gallery MacCoy.jpg|MacCoy "Sunday Best" ourfit MacCoy3.jpg|MacCoy "Sunday Best" outfit and a Temp outfit MacCoy2.jpg|MacCoy in "Style Head" outfit Maccoy.jpg|This is he does it.|link=MacCoy maccoy_drawover01-620x.jpg 195212-header.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:D-Coy Category:Dance Central Category:Dance Central 3